The present invention relates to an instrument for use in piercing a tissue with two bores having entry ends precisely spaced from each other a predetermined distance, and exit ends precisely spaced from each other a predetermined larger distance than the entry ends. The invention is particularly useful in medical implements for piercing body tissue, such as bone or other tissue, with two bores, and for applying suture to the body tissue. The invention is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
There are many medical procedures requiring the piercing of a body tissue, such as a bone, with two precisely spaced bores in order to apply a suture to the body tissue. This is particularly true in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic or arthroscopic procedures wherein the production of such two—precisely bores is especially difficult because of the limited access provided the surgeon in such surgical procedures.